Lustful and Jealous Dramione ONE-SHOT
by KypriothQueen
Summary: Dramione ONE-SHOT. Very much so full of mature content. Hermione decides to make Draco Jealous by flirting with Blaise Zambini in from of him. In hope of him taking his jealousy out on her in a way they will both benefit from.
Hermione found herself in an interesting situation as usual. She managed to piss him off again. But isn't this what she wanted? She narrowed her eyes at the back of a very irate platinum head of hair wondering what he would do to her when he was done thinking. As she laid on a large king size bed of satin sheets, spelled to where she couldn't get off she found herself becoming increasingly anxious.

Draco slammed the now empty glass down on the table in front of him. Trying to collect himself before turning around to her. "Did you think your little conversation with Blaise tonight would go unnoticed?" He was met with silence. He turned around and looked her in the eyes.. "Answer me Granger." "It was just a friendly talk, you're over reacting as usual Draco" Hermione snapped. Her answer seemed to only make the anger in his eyes turn to fury which then quickly turned to desire. He stalked over to the bed and ordered her to remove the smoky colored evening gown she still had on as he began to undress himself in almost record time. Before she could pull the dress over her head he was there to finish for her and threw it to the ground. She was left in black lacy underwear and nothing else. "I take it you're over me talking to your friend?" she said almost in a whisper. "We will discuss that later.." he replied before covering her body with his own and jerking her waist closer to him. He bit down on her collar bone causing a gasp in pain and delight before he moved slowly down her chest and stomach with his mouth. Kissing and licking here and there and smirking every time he heard her moan..

Draco finally made his way to the top of her lacy black underwear. Stopping a sec for dramatic pause and looking up at Hermione's face through his eyelashes. "Now you will get what you deserve for purposely making me jealous." he practically growled. Hermione's eyes widened in anticipation. He pushed one hand up her stomach to her breast. Pinching one nipple between his thumb and finger while letting the other hand slowly guide over her underwear to the front of her opening without going into them. She arched her back when he pushed slightly against her underwear in the front rubbing the material in a circular motion over her clit. He could feel the material was already wet. He removed both hands from her body causing a whined to slip from her lips. He started to slide the thin material down off her waist and down her legs kissing here and there as he did. Going as slow as possible to drive her crazy in the mean time. When he finally slide them over her feet and threw them to this floor and moved back over her and covered her lips with his in a kiss of fiery passion. All the while back to massaging her clit and causing her to move underneath him in pleasure. He broke the kiss off nipped her ear. Then he proceeded to slipped one finger then two inside her and started to move them at a steady pace. "Dra...co" she moaned brokenly into his neck. She spread her legs further apart for him and pushed up to meet his fingers as they pushed into had again. He removed his fingers and sucked the liquid off them before replacing them with his already very hard self. In one swift hard movement he had slammed into her. "Fuck..." she gasped. He didn't build a pace this time. Again and again he slammed into her harder and harder. He pulled her head back by a painful grip of her hair. Biting down in the tender spot between her neck and shoulder. Then moving to suck hard on neck. He released her hair and neck so he could grab her legs and throw them over his shoulders and push himself deeper into her. Moving faster and deeper once again he could see her squeeze her eyes shut in both pleasure and possibly a little pain.

Hermione could feel herself building up in her orgasm. She was close to release. She tried to remove her legs from his shoulders to wrap them around his waist but he quickly realized what she wanted and held her legs in place. She moaned loudly and whimpered every time he pushed a little to far into her. "Don't stop Draco.. God don't stop..." she all but moaned again. She was so close.

Just as he could feel her ready to let go along with himself he pulled out and pushed her legs down. Stroking himself a few times more he released all over her stomach. She opened her eyes in surprise and obvious frustration to look at him. He leaned in close to her ear and whispered "Don't fuck with me again Miss Granger. What's mine is mine and you ARE mine." He reached for his wand and cast a quick cleaning spell over them both before heading towards the bathroom to shower. "Are you just going to leave me spelled to the bed!?" she practically screeched. He flicked his wrist and could feel she was able to to leave it again. She grabbed her heals and dress slipping them back on. Opened her matching clutch to grab her wand fixing her make up And hair in one quick movement. With a spray of perfume she headed back down stairs to the party before he realized she was leaving..

Hermione started down the long staircase of Malfoy manor back to the ballroom where the large party was still in full swing. More than irritated that her plan to make Draco jealous backfired and now sexually frustrated she made her way over to one of the bars set up in the corner of the room and ordered herself rum and coke. "Not a very lady like drink there huh Granger" came a sultry voice in her ear before she could even get the glass to her lips. She turned and almost came lips to lips with Blaise Zambini. She tried to move backwards but her back met the bar. "I am not feeling quite like champagne right now Zambini. Now move and let me through." He didn't move but a few inches and it was toward her. "So where did you run off to earlier? You lead a man on and then just disappear?" he purred in a semi-agressive tone. "I didn't lead anyone on. I was making friendly conversation. Now as I said before MOVE Zambini" she snapped back. "Something got your panties in a twist. Why don't we take a walk in the garden? Get away from this crowd?". She started to feel uneasy all of a sudden.

"No I don't think I am up for that right now. Now if you would please move?" He leaned close and said "Oh but I think you are. And Granger I love someone who plays hard to get." he grabbed her arm then turned around to lead them outside. When they reached the front doors she said for the tenth time from the bar to here "LET ME GO. I said no" and went to hit him with her clutch which he grabbed it mid hit. He didn't give it back. It was then she realized her wand was in it and now she had no line of defense. He proceeded to move her outside when they both heard an angry voice say "The lady said NO Blaise. Now release her arm.". They both turned around to see Draco dressed back in his all black tux from earlier and with a look in his eyes that read murder. "Draco she is nothing but a mudblood, who cares what I do with her? Certainly not YOU. We were just on a walk to the gardens." Draco reached them in what felt like one second. "Let her go NOW Zambini". Blaise quickly let her go and gave her the clutch back then turned to leave the party all together. "Oh and Blaise for future reference I suggest you not use that word in Miss Grangers presence if you know what's good for you." His eyes widened "Yes Draco." and turned back to continue in a fast pase to the end of the drive so he could apparate home. Hermione turned to Draco, fear and desire hot in her eyes.

"Now why don't WE take that walk through my gardens?" she felt her throat dry when she tried to swallow. She didn't feel as much a rush she did earlier when trying to purposely make him jealous by speaking to Zambini. She felt anxious and only a little excitement. She did love when he was bossy but the look he gave Zambini when he saw them together this time was not just normal anger. She took his out stretched arm and they began toward the large gardens. Once inside the large garden that seemed more of a maze. Draco pulled out something small black and lacy from his pocket. "You seemed to have forgotten these when you decided to run away and back into the arms of Blaise earlier." he held them off the same two fingers he had in her not even an hour ago. She snatched them up and disposed of them in her clutch. "I didn't run back to him. He cornered me and forced me outside as you just saw." she murmured. She didn't look him in the face when she spoke. "I see." he said just as quietly. They seemed to have reached a corner of the large garden. They had walked for what seemed like hours to Hermione before getting here. In the corner of the maze like garden there was a swing large enough to fit three people laying down and furnished with what look like a huge thin black mattress and a couple dozen green, black and silver pillows. Twenty feet in front of it was a large water fountain adorned with fairy statues and white roses. This was the fourth fountain she had seen on their walk. He led her to the large swing and instructed her to sit. She needed help to get up on it as it was rather high. She pulled her dress up mid thigh to prevent it from getting snagged or torn. Draco grabbed her waist to holster her up and let his hand slip up her dress to her bare bottom. He caressed it and lightly squeezed before removing his hand and climbing up behind her. She was still crawling further on to it when he came up behind her and pulled her bottom hard onto his erection. She let out a squeal and rolled over onto her back. He crawled on top of her quickly and hushed her with his mouth. Slipping his tongue between her lips to caress her mouth with it in a aggressive manor. She broke the kiss off and asked "What if someone sees? Hears?". He slipped his wand from his pocket and cast a quick silencing charm and glamour "Problem solved." he said. Before putting his wand down near her clutch he whispered a spell and their clothes disappeared..

Hermione gasped as a cool summer breeze hardened her nipples. Draco seemed to notice and smirked down at her. For the second time that night she found herself pinned under the devilishly handsome blonde. But she wasn't complaining. His mouth found her chest and sucked hard. She arched her back. In one swift movement he tucked his arm underneath her to pull her body against his. Her mind was racing back and forth between the scary situation with Blaise from not even half an hour earlier and the sensations her body was feeling at the moment. With her body being closer from his tight hold on her she wrapped a leg around his back causing them to rub against each other in the best way. Draco groaned and pushed himself against her again. "Please.." she whimpered pushing back up in response.

She didn't have to tell him twice. Draco entered her so fast she was almost taken back by it. In the same instant his mouth found hers and he let go of her waist letting her fall easily against the pillows under her. He placed his pale hands on either side of her head and dipped lower to slip his tongue between her lips. Her hands found silky hair and she ran her fingers though it as the kiss deepened. He moved in and our of her at a slowed pace now. Not wanting to rush as they had earlier. He broke off the kiss and looked down at her, scanning her body as best he could while on top of her. "Merlin Hermione, you're so stunning." he stated in voice close to a whisper. She blushed underneath him. His mind now racing too with thoughts about how lucky he was and a small bit still about wanting to murder Zambini. At the thought of Blaise he picked up his pace causing louder moans to escape from her perfect mouth and driving Draco crazier with lust. He leaned down again, mouth near her ear and in deep voice this time asked her "So whose are you? I want to hear you say it." "Wh..what?" she stuttered. "Who do belong to Granger" he repeated different this time slamming into her harder and even faster no longer caring to take his time. Merlin this woman drove him crazy. "I..I don't.." she began not being able to form a sentence from being caught up in the orgasm she was experiencing. He cut her off. "Oh I think you know exactly what I mean Granger" Draco said and brought his mouth down to suck hard on her collarbone. She arched into mouth holding his head there "Oh Draco" she breathed. "Don't sto..stop" she was so close. He pulled back "say it" he repeated. "I..I am...yours" she let out, clearly out of breath. He grinned and slammed into her one more time hard and they both moaned with release. He rolled off of her and laid down next to her. Both of them breathing hard and both covered in sweat despite the summer breeze.

"Glad you know now" he said rolling to his side facing her, head propped up on a hand. "Know what" Hermione replied toying with him. He rolled his eyes and moved to kiss her. When they broke the kiss a few seconds later he said "That you're mine." He twirled a curl of hers on a finger. "Have I told you lately how stunningly beautiful you are?" he said playing with the stray curl still. She blushed a deep red. "Well you are he" he breathed near her ear. He let go of the curl and kissed her again this time grabbing both sides of her face. She pushed her hands up his neck into his hair. A few minutes later when they pulled apart breathless he whispered "I love you Hermione and... I am yours". Her eyes widened and for a second he feared she didn't feel it back. "Oh Draco. I... I love you too and I am yours." she replied though. He sat up and pulled her on top of him to kiss her for what felt the millionth time in one night. Then grabbed her clutch and his wand and apparated back to his room.

The end.


End file.
